despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Nefario
Dr. Nefario is Gru's gadget man residing in his underground lair and laboratories, who builds and designs most of Gru's gadgets and machines. He serves as the tritagonist. Gru and Dr. Nefario seem to have been trying to shock the world with "The True Crime of the Century" for several years. Although Nefario has doubts about Gru's plans due to lack of funds, and his new found love for his adopted daughters, he still considers him to be "One of the greats" in the supervillain world. Dr. Nefario also has terrible hearing, mistaking Gru's orders for "dart gun" and "cookie robots" as "fart gun" and "boogie robots", respectively. History Dr. Nefario and Gru have had a long history of villainy. Gru encountered Dr. Nefario at a Duran Duran concert several years before the events of Despicable me, probably when Gru was a young Supervillian and committing a dastardly crime at the concert, stealing the special effects equipment which would become a specialty of Gru's reflected in his famous theft of The Times Square Jumbotron years later. Nefario, who was nearing the end of his own career as a separate Supervillain saw that Gru had potential and instead of working against Gru in rivalry, as Gru would do with Vector in the future, Dr. Nefario began to work with Gru and together they allowed Gru to obtain the title of The "No. 1 Super-Villain in the World". Nefario would therefore be more of a cohort of Gru's than a mere employee, however he still wears the Gru Insignia with pride. Nefario assisted Gru in his plot to steal the moon. However when Gru adopted Margo, Edith and Agnes, Nefario grew concerned about Gru's affection for the three girls, thinking that it was distracting him from their project. Because of this he contacted Mrs Hattie and sent them back to her orphanage. He told Gru that he'd done it for his own good but without his adopted daughters, Gru became miserable. Nefario later rescued Gru from falling to his death when he tried to save the girls from Vector and helped him rescue them just before the moon caused Vector's ship to break apart. He also revealed to Gru that due to the massive size of the moon it wouldn't be long until the effects of the shrink ray wore off and called it the Nefario Principle, probably named after him. Nefario himself had discovered that only a short while earlier when a minion named Kevin grew back to his regular size. Personality Dr Nefario is Gru's closest and most loyal friend coming to his rescue when Gru fell off Vectors ship and helping him rescue Agnes, Edith and Margo even though he didn't seem to like them much. Nefario thought the three girls were a distraction and sent them back to Miss Hattie when he felt that Gru was not putting enough effort into their plot to steal the moon. He respected Gru and told him that he thought he was one of the best villains in the world, but nevertheless had some doubts about Gru's ability to steal the moon due to lack of funds and his love for his adopted daughters. Nefario was a scientific genius and invented "the Nefario principle" when he told Gru that the larger the mass of the object shrunk the quicker the effects of the Shrink Ray wore off. He was also quite eccentric with rather bad hearing due to his age but although he seemed a little odd at times he did not seem to be going senile. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Villains